


The Umbrella

by BetwixtBeing



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetwixtBeing/pseuds/BetwixtBeing
Summary: This is a commisioned work that I made based off of a short prompt.





	The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commisioned work that I made based off of a short prompt.

The Umbrella   
Tape Recording – 001  
Interviewer – Please state your name, age, and the date this recording is taking place.  
Samuel – Uhh.. S-Samuel Maxwell Roth, July 22nd, 2067.   
Shuffling can be heard in the background of the recording, a chair being pulled out and sat on.  
Interviewer – Samuel, would you please recall the events of July 4th, 2067.  
Samuel – W-Well, it started as it was supposed to. It was a big day. We were beginning a remodel of The White House. The first time the white house had been remodeled since the brits almost burned it down in 1814. They finished the remodel in 1817. Kind of.. 250 year anniversary thing, I guess. The thought was, we could get it done by the end of the year, and we’d be right on schedule for a 250 year anniversary. What took them three years we could easily accomplish in a month or so. On the first day alone, we made.. Quite a bit of progress. Walls had already been brought down, planning was being done. It was going surprisingly well. Until..  
Interviewer – Until what, Mr. Roth?  
Samuel – Until we found the Umbrella.  
Interviewer – Could you please explain this item to me.  
Samuel – Jesus, where do I even begin. It was made like a usual umbrella, you know, the ones that kind of hook upwards at the bottom? But.. Good God, it was made out of flesh. And I don’t mean some.. Weird morbid dried flesh used because someone in the past had a sick side hobby. This flesh was.. Alive. It pulsed, with the outlines of veins along it. Almost as if it somehow had a heart attached to it. You could hear the damn thing too.. Pulsing, beating. Like I could hear my own heart pulsing away, but it was right in front of me.. Jesus Christ.  
A long breathe is heard, followed by a deep inhale. The cling of metal can be heard.  
Samuel – You don’t care if I smoke, do you? Never had a taste for the damn things a month ago.  
Interviewer – You may.  
The flick of the lighter is heard, followed by the slight sound of burning paper, and then finally an exhale.  
Samuel – Thank you. It.. Helps. At least helps stop the shaking.  
Interviewer – Right. You were saying?   
Samuel – Yea.. This fucking umbrella man. Obviously I had to bring this to someone of the higher ups. Whatever this.. Thing was, it was way above my pay grade.   
Interviewer – So, you brought it to someone?   
Samuel – God no, you couldn’t pay me to touch this thing. I called it in. Well.. Tried to. My radio was just static, I couldn’t get a word out no matter what frequency I tried. That’s when.. I heard it.   
Interviewer – Heard what, Mr. Roth?   
Samuel – This.. Voice. God, I don’t even know if you could call it that. It was.. Words, I guess. But not in any language I’ve ever heard. Coming through the static. At least.. That’s how it started. I.. Tried to listen in more. I turned up the volume, put it to my ear, but it stopped. I tried all the frequencies again, but no luck. That’s when I tried to leave.   
Interviewer – Tried?   
Samuel – Yea.. As I reached for the door, I heard the voice again. But it wasn’t from my radio this time. It.. It was in my head. Like a thought, but very clearly not. I could hear it so clearly, like they were my own thoughts being vocalized. It was almost like he was using my head as a translator.   
Interviewer – He?   
Samuel – That’s when things started becoming more clear. Slowly but surely those noise became to form, to take shape into words I could understand. But the voice wasn’t the same anymore. It was my own voice but.. Not. Speaking directly to me. Directly into my very being.   
Interviewer – Who was speaking to you, Mr. Roth?   
Samuel – He spoke to me of.. Unspeakable things. The images that flashed through my mind. The people.. The original people that rebuilt this place. They made the Umbrella! They put it here!   
Interviewer – Samuel, who were you speaking to?   
Interviewer – He needed a place to physically embody. He couldn’t just get by on some cultists beliefs anymore. He needed an effigy. Something to physically tie him to our realm.   
Interviewer – Who was he? Who wad speaking to you? Answer me, damn it!   
Silence falls in the recording, which is swiftly cut through with a rising laughter.   
Samuel – Don’t you get it? It was God! But oh no, not the one you’re thinking of. No, that God is dead. He killed him. He tried to do away with all the progress we’ve made.   
Interviewer – We?   
Samuel – Him! Me! Us! He put so much work into this place! Yet all people could ever talk about was the fake “Christian God.” He wouldn’t take it anymore. So he killed him. But why waste so much potential? He knew we’d already been brainwashed, that we already fed into the Christian lie of a false God.   
Interviewer – I’m only going to ask you once to sit down, Mr. Roth.   
Samuel – So yes, I killed that old hack. But instead of just.. Throwing away the work that was already done, I chose a new approach. I.. Rebranded.   
Three rapid gunshots can be heard, with a harsh thud following suit. The sound of a walkie talkie being turned in can be heard.   
Interviewer – Samuel Maxwell Roth had been compromised, under code 782 he has been neutralized.   
Unknown Voice – That is unfortunate, Mr. Stone. That doesn’t leave us with very many people left to interrogate on the matter. Oh well. Clean up, and let’s try again.   
Mr. Stone – Understood, sir. I’ll call in the cleanup crew.   
The line ends with the sound of static taking over the recording with sounds piercing through the static.   
Mr. Stone – Sir? There’s seems to be an issue with the connection, could you repeat that?   
A low laughing can be heard, along with the slow grinding of metal on metal.   
Mr. Stone – What the hell? Samuel? How the hell are you alive?   
Samuel – Sammy’s no longer home, Mr. Stone.   
Laughter, followed by grunts can be heard over the recording, followed by a scream, which is cut short by the end of the recording.


End file.
